Seedling emergence failure is a worldwide problem which occurs unpredictably on many soil types. Many conditions, including poor seed, salty soils, insects, disease, and wind contribute to the problem, but most emergence failures take place in good soils which develop a mechanical impedance physically preventing emergence. Surface crusts one millimeter thick or more are the most easily recognized forms of impedance. Other forms of impedance include, mini-pockets of unique soil structure, high-density sub-surface layers, and variations in the size and bonding of soil aggregate particles; all of these limit emergence by causing mechanical impedance and by limiting soil aeration. In addition, well granulated and aerated soil grains sometimes bond so tightly at points of contact that they prevent sufficient movement of the soil grains to allow the seedling to pass through.
Research for eliminating impedance problems has been widespread for over fifty years, but no economical or generally acceptable material or system is in use at this time. Most anti-crustants in commercial use are applied as surface sprays and are used only for attempted control of the visible surface crust. The system involved in this invention is economical, reliable, and eliminates all types of impedance mentioned from slightly below seed depth to the surface.